Halloween Romance: Kidnapped
by Rice Bo Gum
Summary: Post Manga Story. Hi guys! I decided to give you a bonus fiction since it's halloween, I need critical observations while reading it in order to guess the ending, if you failed, I won! HAHA. One-shot fluff. Slight Comedy, continued after the failed wedding. WARNING: REVIEWS CONTAIN SPOLIERS so don't read them before you read the story yourself )


**A/N: Hi! READ THIS FIRST, RULES AND GUIDLINES BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING THIS. I decided to give you a gift since its halloween and in exchange I need someone who's a good observer. It's a challenge for you to predict the ending! Seriously, I was about to make the genre into horror and I realized that its pretty funny. I'm just sharing it**.

 **Start observing =)**

Plop.

She stared at the ripples of the water on their garden pond. A small smile appearing on her face and a happy sigh escaping her lips.

The koi jumped again, the water spattered and glistened under the glorious sun that had risen a few ago. She can hear the pleasant noise of her family busy on their individual tasks, eager to leave as early as possible with their own trips.

"It's your turn dad, I'm done in the bathroom." She heard Nabiki's distant voice called for her father waiting in the joint dining and living room eating his breakfast, almost inhaling his plate clean. Akane hadn't seen his father eat that fast, she shrugged, it's just that her father were too excited in his seminar in Osaka, it's been a long time since he went there.

Uncle Genma was nowhere insight, he had gone few minutes ago in his training trip with Grandfather Happosai. That's relatively new, since it's Uncle Genma and Ranma who always went for a training trip without Happosai. And Ranma calmly declared he wouldn't be joining the two in their trip. 'It's obvious that their training trip would be something perverted, seeing that Grandpa joined the trip, I don't even want to think what stunt they are going to pull off this time.' She remembered the last trip Ranma and his father went with Happosai tagging along, she ended up with the three, ugly beasts they considered as women. She thought in disgust.

"I'll just leave these packed foods in the fridge. You can just put them in the microwave if you're going to eat them, okay? Shall we, Auntie Nodoka?" The two women left for the cooking contest Kasumi will be participating, of course, she needs support so she tagged Auntie Nodoka with her. The price is enough to supply their funds and bills for the re-construction of their dojo. And she's pretty confident that Kasumi will bring that price home.

Nabiki soon left, she'll be meeting her classmates for their review camp since she's going to graduate this year and needed to get a good grade to impress the University she's going to apply.

It's just the two of them alone. Ranma is upstairs probably sleeping.

She smiled, these are the times she liked the most, being alone together with him.

Things had changed since the wedding fiasco. She had been disappointed, very disappointed. Instead of being married to Ranma and waking up in his arms the day after the wedding everybody popped out and destroyed everything. But hopes didn't died down in her little, fragile heart. It flickered weakly and continued to grow brighter and brighter seeing that Ranma had started avoiding insulting her. They are both tired emotionally, they wanted to grow up.

She sighed, silence ensued and she felt a little uncomfortable yet peaceful of the new silence she found. She tried controlling her temper, she can understand that Ranma's favorite food is his foot or even his whole leg and you couldn't really expect that he'll survive a day without insulting her, if that happens she believed the world is nearing its doom. She's been tallying the number of times he insulted her everyday, she came up with a conclusion that he's been insulting her twice a day, and that's his maximum since the wedding so far.

Maybe things are going brighter than she thought. There's nothing to be disappointed about, things would go better if she stayed patient.

oOo

Ranma smiled, the God had finally looked down at him to help him. This day, he'll do his plan, the perfect time where his and her family is out and the other suitors are gone.

Shampoo and her gang had gone back to China for a month because of some business they have to fix related to their tribe, saying that someone had just attempted to conquer their lands to build a commercial building on it.

Ukyo finally talked to her father. Mr. Kuonji had freed her from the pact after mom confronted her father about the Yatta and her house being destroyed. Mother had used her earnings she's been planning to use on the wedding she's saving if he finally decided to wed Akane to pay Mr. Kuonji's Yatta for 18,000 yen. Ukyo protested about the sufferings she experienced hunting Ranma. It's her last straw to gain him for herself.

Fortunately, Mr. Kuonji took pity on his daughter, finally he declared her daughter honorable for at least not giving up on hunting him even if she lost involuntarily. Mr. Kuonji left with her daughter cursing the stupid sense of honor light-heartedly, eager to make up everythinh to his daughter of all the nonsense punishments he gave to his own heiress.

They stayed in Nerima to continue their business, and Konatsu finally found the guts he's been searching for so long to ask his mistress on a date. Ukyo accepted, Ranma found out that she's having a slight crush on Konatsu from the very start! Ranma was extremely happy when their renewed friendship progressed and she became his best friend all over again.

Kodachi, well, she's at North Carolina with her brother and her father, saying that at least his children should experience the western way of celebrating Halloween. That gave him so much relief.

Things should work out based on his plan.

oOo

Akane heard footsteps and she immediately blushed. She's been fantasizing about a life together with Ranma and started dozing off with those dreams. "R-Ranma! I thought you're sleeping."

Ranma gave a snort but he smiled afterwards. "'Course not. The day is too beautiful to miss by sleeping inside my room." Came his response, he took a sit beside her on the engawa started gazing up at her.

Ranma stared at her, cheeks colored with a faint blush and eyes slightly shining and pure. The sight never failed to entice him after all the times he had seen her in different ocassions.

Akane blinked, "You okay, Ranma?" She asked curiously.

Ranma grunted, turning his trail of vision on the clear shallow depth of the artificial pond built on the garden. His favorite Koi with the reddish and white spots on its scale shining under the sun. "Akane?" He asked nervously.

"Yes?" She asked back, a slight blush finding its place back on her cheeks. Ranma gulped nervously, there's no holding back now. "Would you get angry if I leave your house for good?"

Akane felt her heart froze, her stomach felt hollow, eyes wide, unbelieving. She stared in his eyes, "What do you mean?" She asked bravely.

"You already know what I mean." Ranma hung his head, looking down on his folded feet,eyes sad and defeated. "I want to leave your house without us fighting."

"Why...?" She asked. Wanting to ease the situation of sorrow, Akane forced a laugh, "Ha! Maybe you don't want me to be angry when you decided to follow Shampoo back to China! Leave for all I care!" She slapped his hands reaching to touch her shoulder halfheartedly. "Go away!"

Ranma's expression turned sad and hurt. "...Oh, okay, I think I guessed right." He sighed standing up. "That is what you always think of me. A cripple, little crap." He chuckled, "That's why I thought of leaving, I thought you look at me fair enough to be respected."

"NO! I'm just kidding Ranma! Please stay."

"I'm no toy to be played or kid." Came his smart ass reply. He chuckled flatly. "After all the things we've gone through, and after loving you I thought everything will turn serious and things would work up, only if you returned back my feelings. I chose to confess today and test your faith than staying quiet and pretend that I have no feelings for you, Akane. I made things clear with Shampoo, with Ukyo, with Kodachi before I confronted you, I lost friends in the proccess and I just been dumped in the end." He started walking towards the stairs. "If you could only just said that you would be angry, at least I know you care for me."

"Ranma! I-" love you too. Ranma was nowhere in sight.

She jumped from her seat, running after Ranma to clear things up with him.

After the seconds of what seemed like eternity she finally reached his door. She is angry, was he losing his mind? There's no way she'll let him get away with this without talking about it. She was not even given a chance to reply or explain. And she's going to give him a piece of her-

"What the-?" She muttered. A frail woman cloaked in ragged, black hood caught an unconscious Ranma from falling. The woman smiled, her glowing silver eyes shone under her gray shaggy hair, her devious grin showed her almost black teeth, moles and infectious wounds were scattered on her bony face.

"He's going to be ours." Came her creepy shaky voice.

Her hood sheered violently with her pivoting on her heels quickly and the wind blowing from the open window. She hopped off with Ranma on her curved back with ease. The two disappeared before her very eyes. The woman left leaving a thick smoke in her wake.

"Ranma!" She coughed, fanning her face as she reached for the window bars with her free hand.

She hopped off the window to follow them. She really doesn't have any idea on how to hop from a two story high. She landed on the ground.

"Aaagh!" Her scream died down as she winced. Her right leg is broken.

It doesn't matter right now, Ranma is taken by an old lady and she have to save him! She stuttered her way for a moment before she shook her broken leg, "Oww..." She stomped her broken leg, "Much better." She run to catch them up.

She saw a black waving thing hopping from roof to roof. "Aww, no way!" Akane cried. She jumped to the nearest roof.

She was dazed shock to find out what love can do to her. With the adrenaline rush she was currently feeling and the eagerness to save Ranma out of her love had just taught her to roofhop.

'I'm coming Ranma, please hold on.'

oOo

"Hold still!" She demanded like a policeman catching a thief leaving a bank. The woman cackled tauntingly before she disappeared in an abandoned building. "That little, squirming granny!" She fumed. She run towards the building.

The building has been a history in the minds of the people of Nerima. The old, hospital who was burned a decade ago because of the wrong equipment stood waiting for her predaciously. Metal bars and the remains of stone pillars and cracked walls awaited for her arrival. Crows flew from the leafless tree beside the abandoned building, terrified at the magic who was awaken inside.

"Ranma! Wake up and yell! Where are you?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Come on! My leg is injured! It's not funny!" She complained. After a successful of roffhopping a mile towards the building, it left her legs tired and numb. It feels like her legs were going to leave her.

"You're pretty good, I see. Let's see if you'll last long inside. You're going to regret it, little girl." The familiar voice of the old woman echoed around the room she guessed as the operating room, noticing the burnt sign that lies on burnt debris.

The woman cackled. "It's too late even if you find him. Our mistress will make him as our human sacrifice for us to survive in this world." The woman cackled again.

Her head snapped on the left, seeing a lantern swiveling from the distance.

She sprinted towards the corner where she saw the light source. "Wrong way, little child." Her head snapped switched to her back. "Now you... quit playing and show yourself!" She stomped dangerously towards the direction of the voice. Suddenly, she felt goosebumps rising on her skin. Feeling that something's going to go wrong sooner or later. She paused abruptly, eyes scanning carefully around the dimmed room, there was a creaking sound and before her very eyes hung a shirt she's sure belonged to the man of her search. She coughed, eyes watering at the musky, metallic sent coming from the shirt. "It's... blood." She muttered nervously. "Ranma!" She cried.

'That's my tomboy, brave as a bull, strong as gorilla.' She remembered him say.

Akane smiled, 'I will let that statement be considered as a good compliment, for now.' She thought, Ranma wants her to be strong. It's just the illusions the strange woman was casting on her to fool her.

"I"m not afraid! Come out freak!" She demanded hotly.

The woman appeared in front of her, she almost jumped out of her skin. Her face is worse in close up. "You want him?" She asked in a purring tone.

With the anxiety she's feeling right now and her heart thudding like a running horse, it seems to block the voice protesting in her throat. She nodded instead.

"You want him?" She repeated.

This time Akane spoke up, "Yes." She too was surprised to hear her voice steady as metal and hard as a rock.

The woman smirked, her frail hands unconsciously caressing the cloth. "Too bad." She said, "He's in our mistress's hands right now."

Akane shook in anger, "Listen, old lady, I'm not kidding that I can rip your leg off those sockets just like how you made me injure myself even if you are old and weak." She challenged.

The woman smirked, "Really?" She asked sarcastically, "Then prove it."

Akane charged, fist ready to strike the woman straight in the face. The woman side stepped and slipping her foot in front of her at the same time. Akane had enough time to regain her balance and used her free leg to give a back kick. "Shit." She cursed, of all the free legs, why does it have to be her broken one?

The woman caught it like some coin tossed to her direction. Her grabbed tightened, her hold on her ankle rotated to twist her already injured feet.

She cried in pain as the woman pushed it to her slightly. Akane bit her lip, her uninjured leg bent before she sprung, rotating in air three sixty, forcing the woman to let go of her. In one eighty degree in mid air, she stretched her leg to kick the woman back to the dusty floor of ashes and dust. It collided on her cheek and drove her to her back, Akane followed her down ready to strike her fist on her stomach.

Before it can even collide the woman choked her, Akane's lips parted as she tried to gasp for air. The woman suddenly spit blood, spattering it in every direction including in her open mouth.

The woman's hands fell limply yo her side. Akane stood up up, spitting violently. "Gross!" She gasped, she could taste the slight metallic taste of the old lady's blood. A sudden fear came in her mind, "Is she dead?" She asked to herself. Cautiously she brought her finger under her jaw to check for pulse. "She is." She sighed in relief.

She continued on her way, mind set on the thought of Ranma's clothes hanging in front of her before fladhed in his mind. She shook her head, that's not true. Her mind raised in a series of thoughts but her guard is up alertly.

Sobs.

Akane turned around seeing a girl from the corner crying her heart out.

"Hello?" Akane called. She watched in awe as black aura fumed up around her and her cry got louder.

Akane decided to leave the girl alone and continue her search.

"Akane?" A voice call, "Akane! I'm here!"

"Ranma!" Akane's head towards her back seeing a topless Ranma bounded on a chair, the background suddenly changed, it looks like they are in some kind of little room with red walls and BW checkered tiles.

She was just about to reach towards him when the room dimmed.

Creak.

She screamed, a fifteen second fall and yet she doesn't feel any painwhen she landed. "Hello?" She called. Everything is black, she can't see anything. She tapped her hands in front of her for a guide as she continued to walk forward. "Oww." Came her muffled voice. She hit with something soft yet furry. Suddenly, little yellow lights that seemed like fireflies started illuminating the room. Before her was a giant, chained beast, eyes glowing with red crimson, a low growl escaped its mouth, showing his set of sharp fangs.

"Okay, it's going extremely weird." She whispered before she screamed.

She bounced around the narrow room, it seems like its the chamber where they kept this dangerous beast in. And how in the world did a hospital kept a beast below them? Akane continued to scream, occasionally punching the beast everytime she saw an opening but it seems useless right now.

The beast's sharp claws swiped wantonly, its growl going louder and louder, her scream angering it more. "Am I going crazy?!" She screamed.

A pleasant tone coming from a flute rang inside but the beast continued on its attempts, she screamed, "A little help here!"

The flute stopped. And the beast stopped also before it fell limply down the stony ground. Akane was breathing hard, a bewildered look evident in her face.

"Sorry about my pet." Came a cute, little voice she could only guess was a kid.

She stared in amazement as a small kid came into view, flute in his hand and a small, awkward smile appearing on his face. "Hello." The small kid greeted.

Akane's jaw dropped, "Y-you take care of that thing?" She asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. Why not? He's good and loyal." He said with much nonchalance in his voice as he patted the nose of his 'pet'.

"I can tell you have a little problem since you came all the way in here." The kid in jumper said. Akane nodded, "Can you help me?" She asked, a little bit embarassed.

The kid mocked hurt but smiled, "Not just because I'm a child means I have no power to help you. Tell me, what's wrong."

Alane still felt a little bit stupid of asking a child. "Lemme guess." The child smiled, "Your partner is missing, right?"

Akane shook her head, 'Okay, I'm done, where the hell am I? In a fantasy land?' She thought. She nodded her head.

The child snapped his fingers, "Haha! My guess never fails. Okay, I'll help you, I guess I can help you find that mr.perfect-stealing maniac mistress that might kidnapped your lover." Akane blushed a bit, "Follow me."

They walked what seemed like a mile, it's not helping that her legs were giving up. 'Where are you, Ranma?' She thought in concern.

"Ouch." She winced, rubbing her offended head as he collided on a rock. "Oops, I almost forgot to tell you that this way goes narrower the further we go in. Crouch down, please."

They- I mean, she, crawled her way as she followed the three foot kid walking straight.

"Wait just a second, please." He put his finger on the wall that blocks the way and the tall walla bursted up.

"Let's continue."

Akane finally stood up, the space is much wider than the last time that her full length can walk straight on the path. She looked up, noticing that the ceiling is going higher and higher, she guess that the way is going wider and wider. She thought warily.

"Oh, please lead the way, I'll just follow you from behind, I have to slow down so I can fix my flute." Akane nodded slowly, feeling uncomfortable with the company of the kid.

The occasional spat and click is her only distraction to keep her mind to keep her mind from drifting to Ranma. Unnoticed by her, the kid suddenly changed, the innocent eyes she knew he possessed before changed with lust.

Akane felt the uncomfortable escalate rapidly. A strange buzz from behind makes her skin have goosebumps. She gulped, trying to keep her head straight.

A ghost touch that lingers on her arms and she quickly dragged it away, pretending to rub her arms in shiver.

"Honestly," She turned around, "How long-" She stopped. The kid was nowhere to be found.

A rhythmic tap brought her out of her musings. She turned around, a mysterious guy whose back swelled and curved up walked across her. His long, brown hair hid his face, but his bare hand holding a lamp tied on a crane enshowed a gray complexion. She decided to ignore it and continued on her way with cautious steps.

Spider webs and sleeping bats dusts came into view, a dim light comung in distance gave her hopes back in her hands. 'There it is!' She exclaimed in her mind. Her walk came into a full jog, excited to find Ranma.

"Hold it, little brat."came a low, reverberating voice.

"What is it now?" Akane grumbled exasperatedly.

The man who was holding the lamp appeared, his gray face with his thick mustache and his green eyes bore to her. The man charged with his lamp as his weapon, swinging it ferociously. The bats flew in the background.

"Tell me exactly what a lamp can do to me."

The man smirked, "Just watch." He slammed the lantern on the soiled path.

The glass broke.

"Woooh. How scary." She said sarcastically.

The soil around her flared up with purple fire that told her the fire is wicked with magic.

Akane panicked, the fire is coming near to her. What to do? She thought. Eyes searching for a way out. An irate scream coming in her lips seeing that the fire was nearing her.

"Bye kid, the ceremony is about to start." The man turned around to head directly to the light source. 'I knew it's where they're staying.' She thought.

"You're mine little boy, now die!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Ranma!" Akane gasped. "I'm coming!" She yelled. Charging to the direction and stopping abruptly as the heat of the fire kissed her whole face.

"Akane? Akane! No! Just leave me and escape!" Came Ranma's muffled voice. "I'll be alright." Came his reassurance.

"You thought so, Mister? She's not going to get out of here alive!" The mistress laughed maniacly.

Her voice is quite familiar. But there's no time to think about that, she'll think about it later. Her time is running out.

"No Ranma! I'm coming! Just wait a little bit! If I can only escape this trap."

It's just little burns. You can survive that. Her face turned serious and determined. A battle cry escaped her lips as she sprinted towards the fire. "Hot!" She screamed, after escaping the circle of fire she quickly rolled down the soil to kill the fire eating her clothes.

She stood up as soon as the fire disappeared. There's still enough decent cloth left in her clothing right now.

"What?" She gasped,dozen of frail, rotten hands crawled on her legs, preventing her from moving further. "Leggo!"

She look up from the soil, she can see Ranma tied upside down, hands bounded behind him and was wriggling violently. His shirt is nowhere insight, maybe the shirt she saw before was not an illusion but real, her body is bloody with scratches and scrapes marred his skin as sweat glistened from his body. His eyes switched to stare directly at her, his face red because of the blood collected in his head because of how he was tied upside down.

She can see the anger in his eyes. She stared doen at her arms, noticing that her left arm had just earned first degree burn. Looking back at Ranma, she saw him wriggling more violently. "Akane you idiot! I said leave me!" He screamed at her. She noticed the odd circle drawn around the ground below him. Drawings were also drawn in the middle.

Akane forced to stand up, the hands falling back to the bunny's hole. "Give Ranma back to me." She growled.

The woman who was known as their mistress laughed, there was a light coming from her mouth and her pale complexion didn't do any better. She gulped in fear. "Give you? Sorry mortal, but there's no way I'm gonna give you my human sacrifice."

Rsnma continued to scream behind the background.

"Silence! You, peasant! Make that man shut up!" She demanded.

An old man tied a rag around his open mouth who was wide opened from shouting. Ranma quickly quited. The old man went downstairs.

"The time is nearing its end and he'll be accepted by out god!" The woman said dramatically, her black hair flowing as she placed her hands above her chest. "And you, I won't allow a weak mortal ruin that." She muttered a spell and she quickly went numb all over her body.

"R-Ranma!"

"Angane!" Came his shout from the rag.

"Three. Two. One. Now!"

She watched slowly as the rope ripped and Ranma started to fall head first. The waiting circle down him lit brightly.

Akane felt all of her strength came back to her as she moved to her feet. "Noooo!" She screamed.

It's her new personal score in running a twenty meter for only two seconds. Nothing is impossible. But that doesn't change the fact that Ranma landed on the circle and the light flickered brightly.

"Woman!" The mistress screamed in an overacting way.

His head landed in a crumpled him right in the middle of the circle, bull's eye.

His body remained balanced, although he is standing straight with his head on the ground.

Akane knelt in front of him, eyes looking down on his wounded and dusted face, "I... I lose." She choked back a sob, "Ranma?"

He smiled.

"Hi." His eyes popped open, completely showing his white teeth for a toothy, goofy smile.

How come he could still be happy with their situation! The tears of relief and happiness finally find its way in her eyes. Unfortunately, her tears blurred her vision, not noticing the thing trapped between his teeth.

"Oi, Akane." He managed to say, not opening his mouth as he kept the thing in his mouth secure.

Akane wiped her eyes violently, "You're alive!" She cried.

"Wait Akane look at me first."

She calmed a bit. Once the tears cleared up she stared at him.

She noticed something.

In his lips.

"Ranma..." She sighed. Taking the thing carefully in her shaky hands.

Ranma hopped, sitting finally in front of her and taking the thing back in him.

"Oh Ranma, no way!" She failed to press back the bubble of girlish giggle that threatened to found its way on her lips.

"Oh yes. Akane," Kneeling in one knee, he asked in a shaky, breathless voice, "Will you marry me?"

Everybody and everything froze around her. For her, it's just Ranma and she alone exist in their own little world. This is it...

Ranma started to fidget, "...Well...?" He asked nervously.

Akane nodded, the tears flow faster than before aa she jumped towards Ranma. Burrying her face in the crook of his sweaty and bloody shoulder.

Ranma stared into space, eyes twinkling with warm fuzzies, his goofiest smile can't go any wider. His eyes drifter to his frozen arms folded on her back still holding the silver ring with a single diamond that seemed to reflect his happiness, it's twinkling brightly.

Akane continued to giggle, "Man, like a normal guy I always dreamed to hear the sweet yes coming from the girl I loved."

Akane leaned back to stare at the slightly flushed Ranma. She can't control the overwhelming emotions that was jumping inside her. Slowly, she brought her face near to him until they have their first official kiss.

The kiss was short but sweet, innocent and shy. Ranma's mind went blank unable to process what's happened hust a few seconds ago.

Akane leaned back, a shy smile creeping up her face. Slowly, Ranma watched as Akane opened her mouth.

"Yes."

Ranma felt his stomach flipped with joy and the horse inside his chest started galloping inside rapidly. He could still feel the ghost touch lingering on his lips, the faint sweetness and the feather-soft touch and warmthness remained intact on him. "Yes?" He echoed. "She said yes! YES!" Ranma jumped from his sit, taking Akane in his arms in the process before swinging the girl who just said yes. This relationship, is finally official.

"How sweet. Too bad the celebration will come to an end."

Their heads both switched to the direction of the voice, dreadful and murderous that promised pain. The mistress brought out her well-loved sanbato and started wielding the gigantic sword around her with ease.

"Now, you die." Came her imperious voice.

For the first time, before Ranma could even react Akane spoke up first. "I almost forgot! How did you find the guts to propose to me in the middle of this battle?! Come on, little brat, I won't hold back on you!"

As soon as the words fell in her mouth, her mind made a quick flashback of everything that had happened this morning, all those weirdness and craziness, she could only make out of one thing.

Akane's stance tensed up. She looked at Ranma out of the corner of her eye who was giving a critical eye on the woman in front of her, as if it was some kind of warning or a sign.

"Oh, geez sugar, I'm just kidding." Came the very familiar voice Akane could only make out as Ukyo's.

"Congrats, hehe." Ukyo laughed nervously, taking the ball of light off her mouth that made that shining pot of gold effect in her mouth before.

Turning a murderous glare at Ranma, Akane's smile twitched, "You planned all of this?" She demanded.

Ranma sweatdropped.

"I suffered an injury and burns because of this?" She said in an incredulous voice. "Really?" She asked, flabbergasted.

Ranma's eyes roamed up and down, noticing for the first time her wrecked condition: severe burns and few cuts he could only guess that came from the 'rented' beast, dried blood he knew that came from the 'woman' he hired for the role. Dusts from the ashes of the building, of course, disheveled clothing and bruises from the fall, and a slightly wobbling right leg and limp arm. "Whoops?" Ranma gave a a nervous laugh. "Uhm. Sorry about that." Ranma turned to look at his back where the rope where he had been tied up before and the cocolumbers built as a makeshift stair. "Dr. Tofu, I knew it will be too good to tag you along in this from the very start."

The old man who ripped the rope before came out with a first aid kit. Dr. Tofu faltered on his step, wincing, seeing the condition of the girl he treated as his little sister. "Akane chan, I hope that those wounds would be worth it after all the sufferings you earned goinf all the way up in here. Congratulations, by the way." Dr. Tofu placed the kit on the floor and started rummaging inside.

Ranma blushed like mad, "Going back, lemme talk first." Ranma took his time rummaging inside his pockets. "O'right..." He brought out a paper and started unfolding it. Giving a cough of nervousness before he proceed. "I decided to propose you in this way because I was captured to you because of your passion and your determination in the art. The reason I teased you to no hell because I really love the flames in your eyes when your angry. I'm very possessive that I wanted all your attention focused on me even if it means of me being punted to oblivion. It's worth it. I make Konatsu spit on you because I know how you hate blood. I make this whole thing grand because I swear on my oath that I'll try my best to tease you once a day after the time we get married. I love you, Akane. I can do anything for you even if it takes me to die." Ranma blushed sheepishly.

With a cry of surprise, Ranma found himself tackled on the ground by his only stubborn but cute fiancee. Akane was giggling like mad.

"Waaaaah! I can't believe I just hurt my little baby!"

Akane smiled, "Otosan..." She stared at the man who entered the scene, standing on the entrance with his crane, his washable brown hair dye is washing up from his waterworks, though.

"Waaah! My baby girl is leaving me! She's getting marrie-"

"Wait! No, ouch! You stupid, fat panda! Leggo of your master right now!"

Akane decided to ignore her collapsing father to look at the new intruder. "Ojisan tara?"

"What is it old man?" Ranma demanded hotly.

I saw master chancing on Akane on their walk towards here. Said the sign. His artificial claws clutched the suspenders of his jumper securely.

"That explains that creepy sensation making me have goosebumps!"

Ranma fumed, "You old, damned dirtbag! Give it to me!"

Happosai pouted in his make up, if you could only see him right now you wouldn't have any clue that the person behind the costume was Happosai himself.

The panda flicked his fur behind the background, the chalk hair dye sent particles flying all over him, leaving white and black patch in different areas.

"By the way, where's Konatsu?"

Akane peered at them curiously. "Konatsu?" She echoed.

"Yeah, sugar, you did encountered Konatsu, right?" Ukyo asked curiously.

Akane paled. "Oh my God Ukyo I'm sorry! I didn't do it on a purpose, it's just an accident!"

Ukyo suddenly became nervous, "What did you do to him Akane chan?"

A girlish squeal echoed inside the room and everybody went quiet, staring at the hole expecting someone to pop any second by now.

Pop!

"Congratu- huh? Am I late?" Konatsu, that annoying old granny that started the charades paused on skipping steps all the way to the group. Party popper still in his hands.

"Oh, sugar! You're alive! I thought Akane did something bad to you. Are you hurt? I told you Akane is pretty tough and strong-"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Akane cried. Honestly, she felt embarassed and ashame and let's say, apologetic on what she done to poor Konatsu. 'I shouldn't have hit someone that hard because of my anger.'

"Woot! Now you finally know the thing to do now if I accidentally ate my whole leg in front of you, Akane."

Did she say that out loud? The group was stiffling laughter, not wantig to be involved in the impending disaster Akane can cause when mad. Akane blushed in embarassment.

She smiled, letting it slip, for now. Things are just beginning to spice up right now and she didn't want to ruin everything.

"By the way, where did you got the money to make this proposal happen?"

Ranma smiled sheepishly, "Well... I borrowed mom's earnings and the money Uncle and pops saved for the next surpise wedding they were about to make next week, some of my savings and borrowed some money to Nabiki's..." He trailed off, blushing in embarassment.

"Oh Ranma," She sighed, "How can you even pay Nabiki?"

Ranma grinned, "I can pay her someday if we finally got married and take over the dojo." He gave her a slight wink.

"Our dojo." Akane corrected.

Ukyo smiled in the background, she knew it from the very start that these two late bloomers will be together in the end. And finally, Ranma matured a bit and proposed to Akane. When is the time that Konatsu will ask her to be his wife? She sighed impatiently, stealing a glance at a blushing Konatsu staring at the couple.

Happosai was still tied up tight in a bagworm style on the ceiling, thanks to an enraged Ranma.

"By the way, who's that girl crying when I was at the hospital?" She asked expectantly.

All eyes turned to Akane, "Who?" Ukyo echoed.

Ranma scratched his cheek in confusion, "Huh? But people in here right now are the people I tagged along at this proposal all in all." Ranma started doing head counts, seeing that everybody he recuited are in the same room he shrugged, turning a curious look on Akane.

Awkward silence ensued. Crickets started singing.

Sobs.

Everybody screamed.

"Ranma!"

"Untie me! I hate bagworms!"

"Konatsu wait up!"

"Ukyo-sama!

"Growf!"

"Waaah! Our daughter is getting married, Kimiko!"

"Get up and run, uncle!"

The girl in a sailor uniform continued to cry. "Have you seen my badger?"

 **THE END.**

 **I'm back fellas! How many of you guessed the ending? I don't know, the idea suddenly popped up inside my mind before I slept yesterday. The girl is just the silly student who migy know in yhe highschool horror stories. She lost her badger again somwhere.**

 **Anyways! I hope you liked my gift! Leave a review so I know if it satisfied your loneliness. I will be posting the chapter of Postponed Love maybe tommorow. Ja ne!**


End file.
